The Tale of Two Sisters
by Hildari Emberdream
Summary: Step sisters, Krista and Shayla, Finally get to go to sky high and meet some intresting people while they were there. LashOC and WarrenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky high, the quote in the beginning or any of the Characters except Krista, Cassie, Alex, and Shayla

**A/N**– Some Charters may be OOC slightly, I'm trying to keep them in charter but any ideas to help will be gladly accepted.

'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times', it was the end of my freshman year,

"Thank GOD!" I said in relief, "It's finally over. The worst experience of my life! . . . Freshman year."

I had just gotten into the bus with my step-sister, Krista.

"It wasn't that bad." she said in disbelief.

"You have no idea! It was Horrible!" we sat down in our usual seats Krista was a sophomore and next year she'll be a junior so she was clueless about my pain.

"You're such a drama queen!" she said as she prepared for the long and bumpy ride home.

When we reached home we got off and waved to our neighbor, Cassie, she goes to a different school than us. We walked into the living room and greeted our parents.

"Sup mom, Kevin?" I casually walked in and placed my things down.

"Nothing how was school?" my mom asked like a robot.

"Fine" Krista and I answered in unison

"You, should thank your mother and me for paying the bill for such a special school." my step farther said

"Please! It's an all girl's school, what would we thank you for?" Krista said very upset

"Duchesne Academy is a very well thought of school!" her dad spat back

"For stiffs" Krista mumbled under her breath as she went upstairs (I have nothing against students of private schools)

"Yea mom why can't we go to your school? We have powers!"

"Yea right, you freeze time like any one believes that one!" she said as she walked into the kitchen and I followed her "You don't have to pretend Shayla, we know you don't have powers." She turned her back to me and started washing dishes.

"Ask Krista she knows I don't freeze her!"

"She'll stick up for you anyway."

I closed my fists and opened them in a fast movement and every thing around me stopped.

"SEE I CAN FREEZE TIME I DO HAVE POWERS YOU JUST DON'T SEE THEM" I yelled at my mom in frustration starting to cry "THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES KNOW DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT!" Krista appeared next to me and grabbed me

"Shayla she can't hear you why don't you unfreeze them and we can go for a walk. Ok, to calm down."

"Fine." I repeated the motion and every thing started again. Krista and I walked to the door and it flew open.

"I'm home!" our little brother shouted arrogantly.

"Oh honey how was your day?" mom asked grabbing his back pack from him and offering him cookies.

"Please why don't you just bow down and kiss his feet?" Krista mumbled

"MOM!" he shouted pretending to start to cry

"KRISTA! Stop that your brother is very sensitive!" she said

"Why do you like him better than Krista if her powers are obvious to?"

"I don't favor any one. What do you want for dinner Alex?" mom asked taking him to the kitchen

"God! Let's just go upstairs!" I said as I started up the stairs towards my room.

"Hey!" I said stopping in-front of the attic door. "Why don't we look through that chest that mom won't let us look through?"

"The doors locked stupid" Krista said giving up

"You teleport!" I said stating the obvious.

"OH!" she said grabbing my shoulder and teleporting us into the attic. We went over to the largest chest in sight and opened it.

"You think this would be locked too" I said taking out a book.

"Hey look at this it's my dad he's a . . . . SIDE-KICK!" Krista said in disbelief "I didn't know he even went to Sky High."

"My mom was a side-kick too." I dropped the year book and flipped through another "And my uncle." I continued the search through every book one my half of the chest.

"That's all of them! EVERYONE in my family is a side-kick!" I looked at Krista in a daze. "This is unbelievable!"

"All of mine are side-kicks too! Wait what about my mom and your dad there family's can't all be side-kicks too!" she grabbed her cell phone and started dialing and I quickly followed. When we finished our conversations neither of us looked too pleased with the results.

"My mom says that ALL of her relatives with powers are side-kicks."

"Dad says the same thing." I said sitting on the floor and looking out the window "This is unreal. They must be jealous of you and favor Alex, because he's just like them and their child not just one of their children."

"Girls dinners done come set the table." Krista's dad shouted.

"Let's make them pay!" I said with hurt all over my face.

"Sweet!" she grinned evilly as we teleported out of the room into the hallway. We went down stairs and set the table and started to eat.

"Hey mom tells us about your old school again, what was the name? P14?" she nodded and looked like she was ready to tell a funny story "Wait but last time it was P12. Well at least you stay in the teens!" I grabbed the bread and placed one on my plate forcefully staring holes through my mom.

"Well Karena?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. I am your mother you WILL treat me with respect young lady!" she said as she slammed her fists on the table and started to turn orange and then pink and purple.

"No MOTHER I won't treat you with respect until you treat me the same way." I said as I got up and started towards the door "Is that your power changing colors? Ha! Now I know why your jealous of Krista." I walked out and started to run as soon as I left the door.

"Hey Shay!" Cassie shouted as I ran by her. "Ok then c yah." She called after me. I kept running until I reached the park I used to play in as a child. I sat down on the swing when I heard a odd noise from above me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

I looked up to see what the noise was when I was greeted by a large amount of honey. Before I could freeze time it hit me and I heard laughing to my left. I looked and saw two boys who were laughing hysterically at me I got a clear look at their faces but turned when I heard another noise. Cassie and Krista came out of the trees and walked over to me. I looked back at the boys and they were gone.

"Shayla why are there so many bugs around you?" Cassie walked closer and saw the problem "Oh. Sorry."

"It was a prank that some boys were playing on me. I hate them!" I said giving where they used to be standing a very mean look.

"Its ok. Lets go home" Krista said taking my hand and leading me out of the park. We walked home and when we got to the door heard scurrying.

"So they watching for us?" I said a little shocked.

"Guess so." Krista said in a confused tone. We went in and mom and dad were standing in the living room staring at the TV, which was off at the moment. We looked for our brother but he wasn't around.

"Girls! How are you? What happened? What's that your covered in?" my mom asked moving closer to us with every question.

"We're fine. I was pranked. Its honey." I said looking at the wall studying all of the pictures until I found a new one of my brother and grabbed it.

"HA!" I said as if I found something of extreme importance. And lifted the frame above my head and started to throw it to the ground when it was engulfed in light and turned into my brother begging for mercy. I decided to be nice and stop.

"Shayla don't hurt your brother like that!" Kevin said sternly. "Why don't you go wash off and then we can talk, Ok?" he asked as I headed upstairs into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and returned down stairs where my parents were waiting. I sat down next to Krista on the couch.

"Girls do you really want to go to our old school?" mom asked seriously

"Yes" we replied

"Fine we'll talk to the school and hopefully get you into your grade level." she said standing up.

"You may have to go to some sort of summer school to get you up to date." Kevin said as mom went to the phone.

"We know." I lied.

"This is a co-ed school. right?" Krista asked checking her info.

"Yes dear." her dad said rolling his eyes. When mom got off the phone she said that we did need to go to summer school starting next week. The week went by very quickly and it was finally time to go to summer school.

"Are there cute boys in summer school?" I asked Krista as I put on my makeup

"Yea there just stupid." she said as she went into the bathroom to change

"Ok that I can deal with." I said as I grabbed my pocketbook and headed for the door. Krista met me at the door wearing a pink tubetop and a pair of tight jeans with a pink purse and pink flip flops. I was wearing a blue halter top that was small enough to show off my stomach and a short denim skirt which was frayed at the bottom. We walked out and waited for the bus.

"Hey Shay if we become side-kicks ya think our parents will like us more?" she asked while looking down the road for the bus.

"I don't know probably." I was obviously not paying much attention to the question "How do they decide if we are side-kicks or super heroes?" I asked sounding concerned

"It can't be dangerous." Krista said in an unsure tone. When the bus came we climbed up and sat down near the middle. I heard some whispering and looked behind me and saw them, the boys who pulled a prank on me they were sitting there oblivious to the fact that I was the unfortunate recipient of the honey joke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

The boys were laughing at something they were talking about. I decided to turn around and ignore them. Krista was looking out the window and dreaming I decided to dream also I looked at the seat next to me, and there they were the two boys just staring forward. I knew I was going crazy until the skinny one turned to me and offered his hand.

"Hey I'm Lash." He said I shook his hand and replied

"I'm Shayla McCabe." I was a little unsure of what to say because he wasn't letting go of my hand he was just staring at me.

"This is my step sister Krista O'Conner." There faces seemed to fall even more the moment I finished.

"I'm Speed. You too are meant to be side-kicks; it's in your blood." He said with a smile slowly appearing on his lips.

"No we're better than our family. We'll be heroes." Krista said in a matter of fact tone.

"Um, can I have my hand back?" I asked Lash slightly blushing.

"No." he said with a smile on his face.

"Why not?" I asked feeling a little confused

"Because if I give it to you, you may run."

"Why would I run?"

"Because you're going to be a side kick. What's your power any way?"

"I freeze time. She teleports."

"Freeze time? Prove it."

"How?"

"Take this from . . . ." He started, as he held out my purse. I quickly clenched and unclenched my fists and every thing stopped. I reached over and grabbed the purse and sat down, I repeated the motion and every thing started up again.

". . . me. HEY!" he said in surprise

"So she can freeze time." Speed said in disbelief.

"Guess so." Lash said letting go of my arm.

"Hey, you may not remember me but I was the one you covered in honey." I told Speed and Lash to which they started laughing and then when the laughter finally died down Lash said something to speed that I didn't hear. Then the bus driver flipped some switches and things then the bus took off. Speed and Lash were acting like they were on the best rollercoaster ever and, Krista and I were screaming and holding on to the bar across our legs for dear life.

When we landed we were greeted by Coach Boomer.

"First were going to go to the gym to place . . . . Shayla McCabe and Krista O'Conner. Then were going to go to the mad science class." He said leading us to the gym. When we got there he chose me to go first.

"What's your power?" He asked me, looking at his clip board

"I freeze time." I said looking at him

"Prove it. Car."

I froze time and grabbed his clip board hat and whistle and put them all on. Also I looked up and saw there was a car falling towards me so I moved out of the way and unfroze time.

"There ya go." I said looking at him. He seemed confused and was looking for his stuff and at the car when he saw me in front of the platform, with all his stuff.

"Hero," he said as he grabbed his stuff from me "and don't take my stuff again."

"Your turn" he said pointing to Krista

"Ok." she walked up "I teleport." She was unsure of his reaction.

"Then teleport already!" he said impatiently. Krista teleported to the far end of the gym and stuck her tongue out at him, then she came back.

"Smart Aleck." He muttered, "Hero."

Then he led us to the mad science classroom, and introduced us to Professor Medulla.

We were all paired up. I was paired with a boy named Zach. Krista was paired with some other guy. We all sat down and the lesson began.

My partner, Zach, was a sidekick.

I turned back to Krista, who was sitting behind me, and whispered, "He glows!"

She raised an eyebrow, and giggled.

I looked pointedly at her partner, but she just glanced at him, and shrugged.

I saw her mouth, 'Anti-social.'

I looked at him again, and saw him glare at her.

We went to lunch after class. I waited outside of the mad science classroom for Krista to appear. When Zach mentioned that him and a few of his friends were here, and he invited me to sit with them.

"Sure, but can my sister sit with us too?" I asked, not willing to sit without Krista on our first day.

"Sure that's cool. Just come find us when you're ready." He said and left.

Finally, I went in to look for Krista and saw her fighting with her partner.

"What is wrong with you! You don't talk! You're boring! BORING! Do something!" she was yelling at him. I glanced at the teacher, but he wasn't paying attention.

I heard Krista gasp, and looked back at the two of them. His hands were on fire!

"Not that kind of something!" She said and rummaged around in her purse. She pulled out a tube of lipstick and held it out like a sword.

"You are_ crazy! _Put those out!" she jabbed at him with her lipstick.

He was kind of smirking, but still didn't say anything. He stepped closer, and then she was suddenly behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, kind of panicky.

He spun around, and stepped closer again.

Though this time, he stopped midstep.

"Kris!" I yelled, after freezing the room. "Let's go!"

She looked at me, and smiled. She didn't walk towards me though. She teleported to directly in front of him, wrote something on his face with her lipstick, grinned evilly, and then was right next to me.

"Shall we?" she asked with a smile.

"Definitely." I said, returning her smile.

As we left the room, I unfroze everything.

In the cafeteria, we got our food, and I brought Krista over to Zach's table, and he introduced us to his friend.

"Hey Will, this is Shayla, and her sister, Krista. Ladies," he started, "This is Will."

We exchanged pleasantries, and then Krista stood up.

"I forgot a drink. I'll be right back." She said and left the table.

"Look, here comes Warren." Zach said.

I looked up, and saw Krista's partner from science, heading our way, with 'Anti-Social' written across is face in Krista's favorite, 'Red Hot Masquerade' lipstick.

My face dropped, and I looked at Zach.

"Are you sure, that's Warren?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, why?" Zach asked.

"No reason." I squeaked.

"Warren, what happened to you?" Will asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, as he sat down next to Will.

"Nothing." Zach said quickly. "Do you know Shayla?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No." he answered, "anyone have a piece of gum?" he asked, looking from Zach to Will.

"I do." I answered, and grabbed the last stick from my purse.

"Thanks." He muttered, popping it into his mouth. He took out a book, and started to read.

Krista came back towards the table. Warrens back was to her, but she could tell it was him.

She stopped dead, and her eyes bulged. I looked at her and gave a weak smile, and a small shrug.

She approached the table completely ignoring Warren. I knew she was in denial about his actual presence.

She sat down between me and Warren, and started to eat. I saw Warren look up when she sat down and he looked mad. Really mad.

Krista looked up at me, still ignoring Warren.

"Do you have any gum?" she asked me.

"Um . . . . . . no." I answered, and turned back to my food.

"Yes you do." She said, and pulled my arm.

"She gave Warren her last piece." Zach said.

"What?" she asked, and glared at me.

"He asked first." I answered, right before she kicked me. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my shin.

She turned to Warren, and started madly making out with him. He looked shocked but didn't object to her action. I placed my hand over the center of my chest in fake shock. When the lip lock ended I looked at Krista.

"I am Flabbergasted at your forward action!" I said to Krista trying hard not to laugh.

Krista smiled and walked away. Warren seemed to come out of shock and looked at me.

"HEY!" he said looking at Krista's back and then turning to me. "She took my gum!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

"She what?" Will asked confused

"She took my gum!" Warren repeated still confused

"She used tongue?" Zach asked to which every one just looked at him.

"No the gum walked into her mouth." I answered sarcastically as I got up "Thanks for letting me sit here I'm gunna go find Krista now." I turned around to find none other than Lash and Speed in front of me.

"Hey How was lunch?" Lash asked with a weird look in his eye.

"Fine. Yours?" I asked watching his every move

"It was Boring." He said looking up "so I'm gunna liven things up a little." He was now backing away which told me I wasn't gunna like what was about to happen. His hand stretched and grabbed some thing behind me I looked and saw it was a plate looked forward and speed ran by and pushed my lunch in my face. I quickly froze time and pulled my lunch off of me. Then I reached into my pocked and pulled out a permanent marker. When I was done I left the cafeteria and found Krista then unfroze time.

"Hey Kris." I said looking at her

"What happened? Is that lettuce?" she asked pulling a piece out of my hair.

"Oh yea. At least I don't like dressing. I borrowed your idea. You know what you did to Warren." I went into my locker and grabbed my gym clothes.

"On whom?" she asked very uneasily.

"The two boys from the bus." I said as I headed to the girls locker room.

"What did you do!" she was hurrying to catch up with me.

"You'll see. We have gym with all the grades now." I said smiling to my self. We entered the gym class there were a few people there, mostly boys.

"Have you noticed that there are very few girls here?" I asked seeing one girl who seemed new also.

"Yea I guess we have to be smart to fit in, or at least smart enough." She said as we sat down. A few minuets later Zach and Will sat down with us and Warren sat as far away as possible from Krista.

He had seen the lipstick on his face when they were in the locker room, Zach had said, and washed it all off.

"Ok everyone! We're playing save the citizen!" Coach Boomer shouted.

"Lash and Speed . . . . what happened to your faces?" he asked puzzled.

"Nice mustache, Lash!" Zach shouted, pointing to the mustache I drew on his face.

"Did someone beat you up, Speed?" Will yelled, referring to the big black circle around his eye.

"Nothing happened." They growled.

"Do you want to be the heroes or villains?" Boomer asked, still staring at them.

"Villains." Speed answered.

"Imagine that . . ." Boomer said. "Who are your opponents?"

"O'Conner & McCabe!" Lash shouted.

"You gutta pick on the girls now, guys?" Will taunted.

"Shut up, Stronghold! Or you're next!" Speed yelled.

"He already beat you!" Zach shouted.

"Shut up!" yelled Coach Boomer. "McCabe! O'Conner! Get out there."

"This is gunna be the quickest game ever." Lash smirked.

"We know." I replied.

"Ready . . . Set . . . Go!" Boomer shouted.

I immediately froze time.

Krista teleported to the citizen grabbed it and teleported back to her original spot.

I unfroze time.

The clock still read 3:00 as the buzzer sounded.

"You were right. It was the quickest game ever." Zach shouted, as everyone got over their confusion and started cheering for us. Everyone except Lash, Speed, and Warren.

A/N- (Review please.) I have four more chapters ready but wanted to see how people liked it so far and maybe if there were any ideas given i could use them before I post the rest. (Review please.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

Liquid Diamond. Her parents didn't want to believe her so no matter what she did they would wave it off as a fluke.

Silver-Midnite. Everyone else is in summer school because I decided they din't do well after home comming just to make my story better.

Thanks to all the Reviewers. Anonymous reviews are now accepted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys rock!" Zach said after gym class as we made our way to the buses.

"OH NO!" I said finally realizing we had to go home on the same bus as Speed and Lash. There was going to be a lot of teleporting and freezing during the way home I just knew it. We got on the bus and sat as close to the bus driver as we could. We were in the first seats and leaning in trying to get closer.

"I think there not gunna hold it against us. They are mature young men who have respect for people who show that they're better than them." Krista said in panic as we watched Speed and Lash come close to us from the back of the bus.

"Ignorance is bliss but won't save us from this." I said rhyming my words

"Why do you do that when you're scared, it's not like its gunna save you" she said looking at me in confusion

"I don't know, it's just the way things go." I said I usually only did it around family or when I was scared for my life.

"Teleport us out of here, we should really go over there." I pointed to the back of the bus. Krista grabbed my hand and brought us to the back of the bus.

"Sit down so I can start the bus Lash and Speed!" The bus driver yelled looking in his rearview mirror. Lash and Speed dashed to the back of the bus and sat in front of us and the school bus started. Krista quickly teleported us to the front right before the seat belts closed around us and the bus took off. I looked behind us to see the guys and speed seemed very disappointed but Lash was smiling.

"Kris!" I said elbowing her as the bus did a loop in the air, but I was too worried to notice. "Lash is _smiling_!"

"He's what?" she asked in disbelief

"Hmmnhmmnhmnnmhn!" I tried to say through lashes hand which was currently covering my mouth as the other grabbed my hands so I couldn't fight back. My eyes were bugging out. I then decided to fight back in the only way possible. . . . I licked his hand. He didn't move he just smiled I could sense it, and the worst thing was that I couldn't freeze time because he had my hands.

"HMMNHMMNHMNNMHN!" I tried to desperately shout but Krista still couldn't hear me. Lash was now chuckling lightly. 'What does he want' I thought 'I'm still gunna leave once the bus stops but he must have a plan!'

I tried to get Krista's attention in a different way.

"OW!" she shouted looking at me and then realizing why I kicked her.

"Let go of her!" she shouted across the bus.

"Why?" Lash asked

"Because!" Krista shouted back at him.

"NO!" he shouted back

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Don't make me turn this bus around!" the bus driver warned. Then Krista stuck her tongue out at Lash and he returned the gesture. I just rolled my eyes at the fact that this would be the same fight even if it was my life on the line.

"HHMMMM!" I shouted desperately at them and tried licking him again.

"That doesn't help you. So you may wanna stop licking me." He was a little annoyed

"Yea it probably only turns the sick'o on." Krista said to me "Why won't you let her go Lash?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Be- OW!" he said letting go of my mouth to reveal bite marks on his middle finger and a big smile on my face as he let go of my hands and started examining his finger. He stuck his finger in his mouth trying to stop some of the pain.

"EWW! I licked your hand and your sticking it in your mouth!" I said as I pretended to puke. Lash just acted like the only reason he was sticking his hand in his mouth is because I licked it. That was when the bus stopped and Krista and I had to get off. We were met by Cassie who was confused.

"Why are you on my bus?"

"Because." Krista said with an attitude as she walked into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

When we were in the house Krista turned to me.

"You like him!" she said with a big smile on "On the First day you found a guy! And **_you like him!_**"

"So!" I was now turning bright red in the face and started to walk upstairs to get away but Krista followed me.

"Shayla and Lash sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G. First comes love, then comes marriage here comes Shayla with a baby carriage!"

"SHUT UP!" I ran into my room and closed the door.

"Let me in!" Krista shouted through the door.

"NO!" I shouted back

"FINE" she then appeared right next to me. "Mom says she invited some friends for dinner." She said and disappeared. I walked over to my closet and picked out a nice slightly conservative outfit that still looked good. I headed down stairs hoping to be there a wile before the guests arrived knowing dinner wouldn't be ready for an hour or two. When I reached the stairs I saw Krista looking as if she had just won the lottery. I started going down when I saw Lash and immediately turned around but not fast enough.

"Shayla!" Krista said in delight

"I don't know what I did to her, but it couldn't have been worth this." I mumbled as I put a smile on and turned around. "Sorry, I forgot this shirt has a stain on it I'm gunna go change." I lied and went upstairs quickly.

"What am I gunna do?" I went through my closet franticly looking for an appealing but not to reveling shirt. Then I saw it, it was a tank top with thick straps that went into a V-neck and wasn't quite long enough. Then I put more makeup on and a necklace with the Irish shields on it. I went back down stairs and sat next to Krista.

"You look good Shay." Krista said to me wanting the others to join in

"Yea you look. . . . " Lash paused for words but seemed to draw a blank so he just dropped it.

"You look too." I smiling at him we all talked about our parents old connections. It turns out that lashes mom was a side-kick also but he failed to mention that to us. Krista started making the rounds visiting the parents leaving me and lash alone to sit in silence until the adults joined us.

"So you were friends in school?" I asked openly to no one special egging them on to another olden day's story.

"Yea. Your father was quite the party animal." Lash's mom said to me. I just smiled and acted like I didn't mind that she called him _my father_ but you could tell it bothered me. For an hour we let the adults talk about old times but then the thing we were all dreading happened.

"Speaking about mooning!" Lash's dad said pausing to take a sip of his wine. I quickly glanced a Lash who was turning red and looked like he wanted to vanish. "Lash when he was eight mooned a bus because he saw a kid moon a car!" Once they started we all knew there was no stopping them so we just sat on the couch when Krista hit me.

"Grab his hand." She whispered pointing to lashes hand.

"NO!" I whispered back slightly too loudly causing Lash to give me a very weird look.

"Do it!"

"Why?"

"So I can teleport him too!" she said I turned to Lash smiled took a deep breath and grabbed his hand causing him to blush. Krista grabbed my shoulder and we appeared in the upstairs lounge. Lash seemed completely shocked at the sudden change of scenery.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around seemingly scared to move, still holding my hand.

"It's our lounge." I answered feeling odd about holding hands

"oh." He said relaxing

"So you live around here?" I asked looking at him

"Yea I moved in closer I live right down the street. You know that at school I'm still gunna be mean because I have a reputation and if Speed thinks I'm getting soft. . . . ." he trailed off letting go of my hand

"We under stand!" I said with a smile "I'm still gunna be better than you in gym." I teased nudging him play fully.

"Yeah, yeah like were gunna chose you guys again!" he smiled nudging me back.

"We can be friends out side of school and act like we aren't in school." I offered

"Sounds cool. Speed doesn't live close enough to hang out so it's all good." He smiled

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Krista asked sitting down across from me in an arm chair.

"Because He's been my friend since freshmen year and we have always been bullies I'd feel like I let him down if I stopped being mean." We were now in a pushing match which was rapidly elevating to a tickling match.

"Ok." I said starting to loose the fight and laughing uncontrollably

"You can't beat me at this! Can you?" he started tickling me

I was too busy being tickled by Lash and giggling to notice that Krista had left.

"OK I GIVE UP!" I yelled trying to get him to stop

"Say it!" he said not showing mercy "Say I'm better!"

"NO!" I yelled back

"Do it!" he started to tickle me more

"NEVER!" I said starting to tickle him back

"STOP!" he yelled back laughing uncontrollably

"Well!" I heard my mom say and froze but lash didn't seem to hear her and kept tickling me.

"Lash." His mom said which he heard loud and clear. He quickly moved to the other end of the couch and looked at his mom.

"Hi." He said meekly. Both mothers just raised an eyebrow and smiled. Krista appeared and gave me a look that had 'sorry' written all over it.

"You know what's gunna happen now." She whispered to me knowing perfectly well that mom will give me a 'talk' and then constantly ask me about Lash as if I was his keeper.

"Dinners ready." Krista announced and she left with the two women following her. I forgot that it was still early in the evening. I quickly smiled at Lash fixed my hair, stood up and led him to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

As I walked into the dining room I was met by the gazes of eight people who all had huge smiles on. I sat down and turned to Cassie.

"When did you get here?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"During your tickling match with stretch over there." she replied nodding towards Lash who just blushed and looked at his plate.

"Oh!" I said turning my attention to my food.

"So you two hooking up?" She asked looking from me to Lash. My face dropped and I just looked at her in shock.

"So?" she asked again not stopping until she had an answer "Are you?"

"No they aren't." Krista answered, "So drop it. How's dinner?"

"Fine." Came from all the people gathered at the table.

"Glad you all like it. I made it." She added.

I froze time and looked at Kris.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Now unfreeze everyone so I can eat." She answered.

Dinner went by quickly and quietly. Once everyone was finished we sat there and talked for a few more hours until Lash's dad announced that it was time for them to leave.

"Good bye." I said as I stood up and shook hands with Lashes family and awkwardly smiled at Lash.

"See you tomorrow." Krista said as Lash walked out the door and my mom shut it.

"So young lady. . . . you like Lash?" my mom asked to start off her little _talk_. I just stayed quiet. 'If I don't admit it to my self then I'm sure not admitting anything to them.' I thought as I sat there and my mom started talking about nothing of any importance.

"And that's that." She finished

"Yup." I said having no idea what was what. She got up and walked away and Krista appeared.

"Hey wanna go to my room and talk?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Sure." I answered. We teleported into a room with no doors or windows. Krista had her door removed as soon as she learned to teleport so no one could intrude on her.

"Hey sorry about Cassie. I'm gunna kill her tomorrow." Krista said looking at the poster with a kitten on it dreaming of being a tiger saying 'Dream Big!' She was thinking of all the ways she could kill her.

"I'm gunna go to bed now." I said as I looked at her.

"ok good idea." she said starting to get into her bed.

"Um Kris." I said gesturing towards the place where her door used to be.

"OH!" she said as she got up and grabbed my hand and teleported us into my room and then she teleported her self out.

The next day at school was pretty much like the first except that Krista didn't write on Warrens face, I didn't write on Lash and Speed, and Krista and Warren didn't kiss.

Well actually scratch that last one.

Here's how it went down.

We were all just sitting at lunch and for once Krista and Warren weren't fighting so we were all happy.

"Hey guys maybe since your war is over we can hang out after school?" Zach offered looking at Warren and Krista who just smiled, you could just tell they were taking a break it was never over unless Krista had won with out any objections.

"Ok." Krista said starting to plot Warrens down fall. Warren just stood up and walked over to Krista and placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in and kissed her. When he was satisfied he turned and walked away with a smile.

Krista looked after him dreamily. Then her face fell, and she looked pissed.

Krista shouted. "HEY! He took my gum!" Krista got up to chased him to the boys bathroom which she would have entered if Coach Boomer hadn't just gone in.

"Would she have-" Will started.

"Yes." I answered before he finished.

"But that's the-"

"She knows."

"Warren could have been-"

"She was hoping." I finished as Krista sat back down at the table after being bored from standing in front of the boy bathroom for a minute.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked with a perky disposition.

"Nothing." We all answered immediately.

"Okay." She said slowly, looking at the three of us.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Lash and Speed trying to bother me, Krista and Warren bothering each other, and Will and Zach just tagging along. The rest of our summer classes were basically the same. Everyone was psyched on the last day of classes and the bus ride home was actually enjoyable.

When we got home, mom and Kevin were getting Alex ready school. Krista and I finally realized that they were only sending us to Sky High because Alex was going into his freshman year and they'd be sending him anyway.

We were both really mad, and decided to ignore them. We were kind of happy though because we were going to Sky High now, and we'd already made friends.

Krista was actually going to be a sophomore with me and the guys. She decided that it would be easier to just repeat her sophomore year because she didn't know anything that the Juniors at Sky High are supposed to know, and she's friends with all of us.

Mom and Kevin didn't care, and everyone else was excited that she'd be staying with us. Well, Warren didn't exactly show his excitement, but he didn't say anything negative about it, so Krista decided he was happy with her decision.

Around 4 o'clock, mom called me and Kris to say that we had a phone call. I answered it first.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Shayla?" _I heard from the other end.

"Zach? Is that you?" I asked.

"_Yeah! Listen, we're going out to eat tonight with some of our other friends that didn't go to summer school. Do you and Kris wanna come?" _he asked.

"Hang on, let me ask Kris." I answered. "Krista!" I called.

"What!" she answered.

"You wanna go out with Zach and the guys? They're bringing their girl friends."

"They have girlfriends!" she called, outraged.

"No! Well, I don't know! I meant girls that are their friends."

"Oh. . . . . Is Warren gunna be there?" she asked.

"Is Warren gunna be there?" I asked Zach.

" _. . . . Yeah."_ He said.

"She'll come." I answered for her.

I heard Zach laugh, then he said, "_Ok, awesome! Meet us at the Paper Lantern in half an hour, ok?" _

"We'll be there. Later Zach." I said, as I hung up the phone.

"When are we leaving?" Krista called.

"Half hour!" I called back.

"WHAT! Half Hour! How am I supposed to get ready in half an hour!" she yelled.

I could hear her running around and slamming her closet doors.

"Where are we meeting them?" She asked. I spun around. She was standing right behind me. "Is that what you're wearing?" she asked, scowling at my ripped jeans and my 'I'm the evil twin.' T-shirt.

"No." I scoffed. "I'm going to change now."

"Oh good!" She exclaimed and grabbed my arm.

When we appeared in my room, she immediately went into my closet and started throwing things around.

I wasn't sure if she was looking for something for me or for her. Even though she's about a year older than me, we fit into the same clothes, and we borrow each others all the time.

Well, actually, she borrows mine all the time. I'm a bit more conservative than she is, and she's got a very strange sense of fashion. It works for her, but it would just look ridiculous on me.

"Hey! Can I borrow you're jean jacket? I was gunna wear my pink one, but Alex gave it to his 'girlfriend'. That little girl down the street that spits when she talks." She said, rummaging around for my jacket.

"He what! And you let him?" I asked, joining her in her search for my jacket.

"Well I told dad, but Ally-Baby said that I gave it to him, and I just wanted it back 'cause I'm mad at him."

"Here it is!" I said, and handed it to her.

"Am I teleporting us?" she asked, putting it on, and looking in my full length mirror to see how she looked.

"Yeah, it's near where Will and them live." I answered.

"What! How do we get there?" She asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. Mapquest?" I suggested sheepishly.

She glared at me and then sat down at my computer, quickly typing in the information.

"What's this place called?" she asked.

"Um. . . . The Paper Lantern. I think." I answered.

"The Paper Lantern?" She muttered. "Found it!" she said excitedly, and then shut down the computer.

I went into the bathroom and got changed.

Once we were both ready, we headed downstairs to tell our parents we were going out with a few friends from school.

"Is Lash going to be there?" mom asked pointedly.

"No Karenna." Krista answered. "Just a few friends that we met from Sky High. They're bringing a few of their other friends from school that didn't go to summer school so we can meet them before school starts next week."

"Ok, well have fun girls." Kevin said, "Be home before midnight."

"Midnight!" mom asked.

"Oh come on K. They're both responsible girls. Besides, Kris can get them home if anything comes up." Kevin said, looking at mom.

Kris and I both looked at her too, with pleading eyes.

"11." She said.

"Fine!" We exclaimed together, and Krista teleported us out before mom could change her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

When we appeared in front of the Paper Lantern, we were in the middle of the street.

With an 18 Wheeler headed our way.

"Ah!" Krista screamed and quickly teleported onto the sidewalk.

Time froze.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" You left me in the middle of the ROAD!" I yelled at her, still too mad, or scared, to move.

"Oh yeah," she said, teleported next to me, and teleported us back to the sidewalk. "There ya go." She said with a smile.

I glared at her, unfroze time, and then smacked her in the head.

"Ow!" she said, grabbing her head and glaring at me.

"Are you two alright!" we heard Zach ask from behind us.

We spun around and saw everyone standing behind us staring. Most people just shook their heads and walked away, believing they'd imagined it.

"We're fine." Krista said cheerfully as she walked up to Warren and gave him a piece of gum. He grinned and took it from her.

She walked into the Paper Lantern, assuming everyone else would follow her. Which they did.

Once we were all seated, Krista and I stared at the guys, as did their three friends we hadn't met yet, waiting for an introduction.

I froze time quickly, noticing that there was a boy and two girls.

"Hey! One's a boy!" I said.

"So?" Krista asked, lazily.

"I thought only girls didn't go to summer school."

"No, only smart people don't go to summer school." She paused. "Except us."

I smiled and unfroze time.

After a few minutes of silence, Krista decided to take matters into her own hands.

"For God sake." She muttered, and smiled at the new people. "Hi! I'm Krista." She said, "This is Shayla." She added, almost as an afterthought.

I kicked her and said, "Hi!"

"Hi, I'm Layla, this is Magenta, and this is Ethan." The girl sitting next to Will said with a smile. "We've heard all about you two."

"Really?" I asked.

"We haven't heard a thing about you." Krista muttered.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling.

Once the waitress came and took our order, we all sat back and talked for a while.

"I gutta go." Krista said, suddenly standing up.

"Where?" I asked, standing up too, thinking she might mean home.

" . . . . . bathroom." She said quickly and grabbed Warren's hand. They disappeared.

"What the . . ." Ethan started.

"She teleports." I answered.

"Isn't that cool?" Zach said with a grin, which got him a glare from Magenta. "Though, totally not cooler than shape shifting." He added quickly.

"You shape shift?" I asked, interested. "That's so cool! What do you shift into?"

"A guinea pig." Magenta answered.

"Cool!" I said, trying to act impressed. "That's wicked cool! I wish I could shape shift."

"What's you're power?" Layla asked.

"I freeze time." I answered.

That got a long pause from the crowd.

"Really?" Layla asked, thinking I wasn't serious.

"Prove it." Magenta said.

"She really can guys." Will said.

"Yeah! Shay and Kris beat Lash and Speed in Save the Citizen in less than a second." Zach added.

"What?" Layla said, shocked.

"How?" Magenta asked.

"Well," Zach started, getting really into it. You'd think he was our personal ad agency. "First, see, Shay froze time. Then, Kris teleported to the citizen and grabbed it. Then she teleported back, and Shay unfroze time. If you blinked, you missed it!" he added.

"Didn't you miss it anyway?" Ethan asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, that's not the point. It was still awesome!" Zach said, not getting discouraged.

"So Lash and Speed aren't really any good anyway, they just needed real Super Heroes to beat them." Will said, smiling.

"Definitely!" Ethan said.

'Krista needs to come back!' I thought, looking around for her and Warren.

"So, um . . . where did Krista and Warren go?" Layla asked, looking around too.

"I was just thinking about them." I said.

"They went to the bath room." Zach said absent mindedly.

"Tell me you didn't believe that." Magenta said looking at Zach

"No I was just joking!" he answered quickly

"It doesn't matter they'll be back" Will said looking over my head.

"What are you looking at?" I asked afraid to turn around

"Well Right behind you, believe it or not, the two people we were just talking about." He said looking slightly scared

"Krista and Warren?" I asked turning around not waiting for an answer.

"Guess again." Will said but I had already seen them. Lash and Speed were now following a waitress to the table right next to ours.

"NO!" I muttered to my self turning around and facing dead forward looking down hoping to suddenly turn invisible.

"Hey look whose here!" Speed said in an evil tone. No luck.

"Hi." I said looking at Lash who was wearing a tank top rather than his usual long sleeved T-shirt. His arms were a lot more built than I had thought they were, the long sleeves did him no justice. He was smiling at me with a sympathetic look, or was he looking down my shirt!

"So losers do travel in packs" Speed said as he sat down

"No, they travel in pairs." Krista said returning from the bathroom area with Warren who seemed slightly dazed.

"Very funny." Lash said giving her a dirty look. He sat down and pretended to ignore us as did Speed but when no one was looking he stretched out his arm and started tickling my side.

"PPHH!" I said trying to hold in the laughter

"Are you ok?" Krista asked. Every one was looking at me and I started to blush and squeaked out "Yea."

Speed saw Lash's hand but didn't seem shocked.

Apparently Lash had mentioned something to him, and he knew that we kinda sorta liked each other. Maybe.

When Krista finally noticed Lash's hand, she teleported to their table, grabbed his other hand, and sat on his lap. He looked shocked, and then upset because I had grabbed his other hand and wouldn't let go.

I looked over at Warren. His hands were smoking and he looked like he wanted to kill someone, and apparently Lash was number one on that list.

Krista turned around, smiled at Lash, grabbed his plate and shoved it into his face. Then she leaned down and said something to him that none of us heard then was suddenly sitting down in between me and Warren again.

He still looked upset but she didn't seem to notice.

That was when I realized I was still holding Lash's hand.

I blushed and let go, but he didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

I'm going to start updateing chapters by twos after these three. thanks for all the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally arrived.

Our first official day at Sky High.

Krista was busy getting ready still when I was done. I went downstairs and Krista was teleporting between the bathroom, checking her clothes and hair, and the kitchen making French toast for our breakfast.

"Hey Kris." I said sitting down waiting for breakfast

"Hey" she said as she placed a plate on the table and I grabbed two pieces off to put on mine. She then teleported back to the bathroom and out again seemingly satisfied with her appearance.

"So I was thinking we don't have to use the bus I can just teleport us there." she said grabbing the butter

"But Lash is on the bus!" I shouted in protest

"It'll take less time if I take us." She said starting to eat and ending the conversation. I wanted to call Lash or do something to let him know I wasn't going on the bus but couldn't think of anything so I just gave up. We got ready and Krista teleported us to the steps of Sky High. It was customary for the freshmen to arrive last so my brother had at most, a half hour.

"So where are the guys?" I asked looking around

"Warren said to meet him right. . . . . . . here!" she said sitting on a bench in the front of the school

"OVER HERE!" we heard a familiar voice say. We looked and saw the gang on the stairs looking ready to head up.

"Where ya going?" I asked as we followed them into the school.

"The cafeteria." Will answered. We hung out in the cafeteria for the rest of the morning and headed off to our first class. The first half of classes went by just as fast as the morning did with all the usual first day introduction stuff. On my way to lunch I decided to stop at my locker to drop every thing off.

I was putting my books into my locker when suddenly my locker slammed shut, narrowly missing my hand.

I looked up and saw Lash and Speed coming my way. Lash's hand had struck out to close my locker. He said something to Speed that I didn't quite hear and Speed kept walking on to the cafeteria, while Lash stopped next to me.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked, sounding mad.

"In class . . ." I answered, unsure of what he meant.

"No! Why weren't you guys on the bus?"

"Oh! Kris teleported us here because it was faster. I didn't think you'd care." I said in a slightly detached tone.

"Well I . . . I mean, . . . you were supposed to be on the bus!" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, not appreciating the way he was telling me what to do.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"No I will not help you irritate the sidekicks." I answered in an exasperated voice.

"That's not what I meant! I wanted to ask you to go out with me!" he practically yelled.

"Um . . . . . you what?" I asked, shocked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, this time smiling at me.

"Um . . . well, I guess." I answered, unsure of how people would take that.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess? What're you saying, you don't really wanna date me?" he asked, getting mad.

"No! I do, but most people don't even know we're friends! Or even acquaintances! Now you wanna date! That's a big jump." I answered.

"Well screw them. The people that matter know we like each other."

"That would be Krista and Speed. They're the only ones who know. I'm sure Kris will be glad to know you think she 'matters'." I answered smiling.

"Well, we can keep it a secret. That would make it easier for us both. You won't have to explain it to your friends, and everyone else here won't think I've gone soft."

"Sounds alright to me." I answered, looking down at my hands, not entirely sure how to proceed now that we were officially, secretly dating.

"What's that mean? You're ashamed of me?" he said in mock outrage, but I didn't pick up on it.

"No that's not what I-" I started, and looked up at him. When I saw that he was smiling I realized he was just kidding. I blushed, and we walked into the cafeteria, practically together, but went in opposite directions as soon as the doors opened.

I walked over to our table to see Krista and Warren fighting about something, Will, Zach, and Ethan looking on with interest, and Layla, Magenta, and to my surprise, Cassie, looking between the two of them, seemingly trying to decide which one to back up, and which not to fight with.

I got into the line to grab some food, sat down at the table, and ate. Occasionally looking over at Lash and smiling. Since everyone at our table was so wrapped up in Warren and Krista fighting, which I still hadn't figured out the reason for, they didn't notice my constant glances and small smiles.

And once you got past the practically incoherent muttering there was almost silence.

I liked my first official day at Sky High.

It was nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

"So girls do you have every thing you need for school?" mom asked as we entered the house. It looked like she was going to go to the store.

"I need Mountain Dew." I Said as I looked in the fridge.

"Is that it?" she asked scribbling down on a paper.

"Yup." I said looking around. "OH! I'm not gunna be here for dinner." I said to mom

"Really?" she asked with her eyebrows raised "Where are you going?"

"Out with a friend." I answered looking at Krista. I hadn't told her about my Official, Secrete boy friend but you could tell she pretty much knew.

"I'm gunna go get ready" I said heading up stairs to my room. Once I was in there I decided to wear a cute red plaid pleaded skirt and a black V-neck tank top. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Krista.

"Is Lash right?" she asked in a demanding tone

"Yea. Where officially secretly dating." I said as I turned and went into my closet to change knowing perfectly well Krista wasn't done talking and wouldn't leave until she finished. She walked over to the door.

"What about Home coming?" she asked

"I don't know we haven't thought that far ahead yet." I answered opening the door and sitting on my bed putting on my black boots.

"How far have you though?" she asked grabbing my makeup bag and starting to apply it.

"I don't know. I guess we've thought up to tonight." I replied

"So when is your date?" she asked putting every thing away and looking at the clock. It read 3:00.

"Dinners at five and were gunna go to a movie so he'll be here in about half an hour, unless he wants to explain our relation ship to mom and Kevin then he'll be here now." I said as I got up and made my way to the door. I walked down stairs and there he was sitting there talking to my mom and Kevin who had big smiles on their faces.

"Hi." I said as I sat down hoping to get an update oh how much they understand.

"Lash just told us you guys were dating and we want to tell some of our friends but he seems to not want us to." Mom said hoping I could clarify the situation

"Oh. Well. . . see that's because. . . My friends don't like Lash and He has a reputation and if people knew then that would ruin every thing." I said hoping they would understand. They looked at each other trying to comprehend.

"Just don't tell any one. Ok?" I said trying to help.

"We gutta go, the movie starts soon." Lash said looking at me and standing up. We walked out I was smiling because the movie starts in half an hour but he wanted out. We walked over to a _VERY_ nice car. I got in and looked over at him.

"You borrowed your dads car?" I said it made me happy that he wanted to impress me and as long as he didn't lie.

"We'll I wanted to impress you." he said looking upset that I didn't think it was his.

"You did. My brothers never gunna touch my dads car so you must be doing something big for him." I said as Lash started the car and drove to the movies when we got there we still had fifteen minutes until the movie started.

"So what do we do now?" he asked looking at me.

"We could list all the possible things that could go wrong." I said jokingly

"Na lets think positive." he said as he reached for my hand.

"Actually. . . Krista brought up a good point earlier. What are we gunna do for home coming?" I asked looking at him with disappointed eyes. I was upset that There was a flaw in our plan.

"Well. . . We could still dance but maybe we could dance in the hallway or another class or we could not go and hang out some where else instead." he offered up not wanting to be discouraged. We got out of the car and went into the movies there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary during the move but after I caught a glimpse of Krista just before she teleported out of the theater. We went to dinner and talked about every thing when the knight was finally over Lash walked me to the door and both of us seemed to be very awkward when Lash just grabbed me and kissed me. When it was over he smiled and walked back to his car and left. I walked in and went straight to my room it was only six but I was planning on going online and chatting with any one.

Krista appeared in my room at seven.

"Hey Kris how was the movie?" I asked Krista turning around to look at her. She was smiling

"Oh. . . . .well the part I liked the most was when the guy was shot and his girlfriend started panicking," she said recalling and entire sene. "But you wouldn't know about that sene would you?"

"Be quiet!" I shouted throwing a pillow at her.

"So, ya gunna make out during school?" she was now actually interested

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because I need to know if I have to cover for you like I did today." she answered

"Well I don't know."I said "Now go to sleep! Its almost eight." I just wanted her to leave

"What time are you waking up three?" she then teleported out and I shut off my lights to sleep in peace.Just then I heard a knocking on my window and turned on the lights, it was Cassie. I opened the window and let her in.

"What ever happened to 'Don't use your powers outside of school'?" I asked as Cassie crawled through the window.

"Please no one listens to Principal Powers." she said as she stood up.

"So you and Lash!" she said looking slightly disgusted

"WHAT! Who told you? Im gunna kill em!" I shouted as I started towards the door.

"No one told me. I saw your not so little lip lock on your porch." she said sitting on my bed.

"Fine. Don't tell any one else!" I said pointing my finger at her

"Fine." she said as she walked out the window and I went over to close it "But I will mercilessly hint to it." she then ran on the air to her room and went in the window.

A/N - I'm sorry about this chapter I don't like it very much. I'm not good at wrighting about dates.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

"WAKE UP!" My Brother shouted in my ear.

"WHAT!" I shouted back over the annoying beeping noise.

"FIRE!" he shouted and ran out of the house and I followed in panic. When we were out side I saw Krista looking at the house in a way too short towel dripping wet with Warren giving her every extra piece of clothing he could get off his friends. That's right they were all there, ALL of them, Layla, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Will, Lash, Speed, and Cassie, along with all their parents just staring at us. Krista came over and looked at me in my Pj's, a tank top and mega short shorts.

"Why didn't you freeze time?" she asked me

"OH!" I said freezing time

"NOT NOW!" she shouted hitting me. "WHY WOULD I WAN'T YOU TO FREEZE TIME NOW?" I just pointed at the towel which was now frozen in midair about to show everything she was trying to hide under it, as she waved her hands at me in frustration.

"Oh." She gabbed the towel. "I should go." She said Teleporting into the house. After a few minutes she came back with a confused look on her face.

"There was no fire," She said as if it were good news "There was Karenna and Dad stuffing pillows over the middle of the couch. Wonder what it means." She said sarcastically. I unfroze time and let everyone inside. Once we were all sitting down awaiting an explanation, my parents came in with what looked like the remnants of a smoke alarm.

"Hi every one." My mom said with a smile on hiding the parts behind her back.

"So wanna explain the wakeup call and the parents?" Krista asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just installed these to make the house safer." My parents said sheepishly

"Safer?" Krista mumbled "Loud beeping makes you incoherent and panicked. Not safer."

"Now why the parents?" I asked

"We decided to hold the alumni meeting at out house this month." She said

"Wanna give us warning next time?" I asked as I headed up stairs to relax.

"Good idea you get dressed." My mom said

"I'm going to sleep." I said tiredly

"No!" she said

"Why not?"

"Because all your little friend came here for a play date." She said to which I rolled my eyes and Krista groaned and disappeared. I kept going up stairs. I was gunna let my mom win this time. When I got upstairs I went straight up to my closet where to my surprise Lash was standing.

"How did you get here?" I asked looking slightly shocked

"Krista." He said as he grabbed me.

"Oh." I said as me and Lash started to make out.

"You in there?" I heard Zach shout through my door.

"NO!" I shouted back looking at Lash who let go and hid behind my coats.

"You descent?" he asked opening the door not waiting for and answer.

"I haven't even changed yet." I said to him and the rest of the guys as they came in.

"Change in the closet" Will said pointing to the slightly open door.

"Where Krista?" Warren asked

"In her room." I said as he started towards the door. "Her room doesn't have a door." I said not wanting to explain it to them. 'I can't change in my room because my friends are there, I can't change in my closet because my secret boyfriends in there. Great situation.' I thought rolling my eyes and shutting my self in my closet. Lash came out and looked at me.

"So?" he asked wanting to know if there gone.

"I'm a prisoner in my own house and can't change into normal clothes because you're here and their there and my parents have THE most impressionable people down stairs who probably can't handle seeing me in this again!" I ranted.

"Is there some one in there?" I heard magenta ask.

"No I'm just talking to my self." I yelled back hearing no complains from any one. Out side. Krista popped into my closet with her hands covering her eyes.

"You decent?" she asked

"Yea." I answered

"Stretch Armstrong decent?" she asked slightly opening one hand.

"Yes." Lash answered

"Good!" she said then looking at me in concern "Why?"

"Because! EVERYONE is out side that door and I cant get him out without them knowing about him." I answered wanting her to help.

"Freeze time." She said as though pointing out the obvious

"THIS is why I don't have an alarm clock!" I said very angry. "It makes me stupid!"

"Now, now Shayla, you're just stupid don't go blaming alarm clocks." Krista said as she teleported out. I froze time grabbed Lash and dragged him through the group of friends scattered around my room in to the hallway and stood him up. Walked back into my closet finally got changed and unfroze time. I opened the door and walked into my room.

"Hi." I said as I walked in and heard a knocking on the door.

"I'm coming in" I heard Lash say as he opened the door with a disgruntled look. Speed was with him and his hair was a mess.

"Who did your hair?" Magenta asked pointing to his hair. Lash just stretched out his arm and grabbed hers.

"Don't make fun of me or you'll be on a one way train to swirlyville." He said looking genuinely mad.

"LET HER GO!" Zach shouted trying to get between Lash and Magenta.

"GUYS!" I shouted and they looked at me.

"Lets not fight." Krista said as she appeared on my bed.

"Your right." Warren said as he stood up trying to show off for Krista "Lets burn!"

"Wait. . . . . . . . ." I said taking a long pause acting like I was listening for something. Everyone's attentions was on me. "QUICK. Pick a color from one to ten!"

"Blue." Will shouted

"One." Warren said

"Green." Eathen said

"Magenta." Zach said smiling at Magenta who rolled her eyed

"Pink." Speed shouted

"Yello- PINK!" Lash shouted "YOU CHOSE PINK!"

"Well I was thinking quickly!" Speed said defending him self.

"Why pink? There is nothing pink in the room!" Lash said continuing the attack too busy to realize that the entire room was in fact pink.

"Ok." Krista said getting up. "Lets go outside before Shays room dies."

Everyone made there way outside where I noticed Cassie and Krista plotting and probably against me.

"So Shay wanna tell us about your night with stretch armstrong?" Krista said starting to circle me.

"The doll?" Magenta asked

"Yea!" I said almost too eager to accept her idea "I've had it since I was a kid I hide it."

"REALLY? ME TOO!" Zach exclaimed in excitement.

"She keeps him in the closet." Cassie said as her and Krista started laughing

"Yea. I've popped in a few times to see it." Krista said looking at me.

"I'm a little touchy about this subject, so can we just drop it?" I asked pleading with Krista and Cassie. 'I must have been horrible in my past life.' I thought as they continued.

"Its an 'Official, Secret Relationship." Krista said mocking me.

"I don't understand." Will said and you could tell he was talking for every one except Speed, Lash, Krista, Cassie, and me. Krista and Cassie just smiled and let the subject die. We hung out for an hour or two more when some parents came over.

"Hey guys its time to go." Mr. Stronghold said as Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Warren left.

"So your still here?" I said as I walked over to Lash and Speed ran over to Krista and Cassie obviously trying to get in on the torment.

"Looks like it." He said as he was about to kiss me we heard a car pull up and instantly separated. We were pretending to be fighting as Mrs. Stronghold came up the walkway.

"Ah. Shayla. Would you and your sister like to come for dinner tomorrow?" she asked innocently.

"Sure." I said as if we didn't have anything planed. She walked away and I turned back to Lash who looked hurt.

"We were going out tomorrow!" he said very upset.

"I knew that!" I said defensively.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked

"What was I supposed to say?" I asked back.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stronghold I'm going on a secret date that your sons not supposed to know about because he hates the guy I'm going with and thinks I hate him too." I said in an overly exaggerated innocent voice.

"No your supposed to say 'I'm busy but NEVER sounds good!" he said looking at me

"I like the Strongholds!" I was now standing with both hands on my hips and he was standing with his arms folded.

"Fine you could have gone Monday!"

"Will would have wanted to know why we weren't able to come tomorrow and Krista and Cassie would be mean again!" I said realizing what I needed to do and made my self start crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't cry!" He said hugging me. 'Finally some good luck!' I thought but then I heard a loud gasping noise that sounded like a lot of people. I turned 'Or not.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

"PENNY!" Krista and Cassie said as they went over to her quickly

"Lash and Shayla?" She asked. I had met her in the beginning of the year, she was training the new cheerleaders and I was thinking about doing it until I saw I was the best one there and I sucked.

"Yea. . . . . It's a secret." Cassie said trying to think of a way to make penny not tell any one.

"We're starting a club for all the people who know about them, so we can make fun of them openly with out letting anyone else know." Speed said to which Krista and Cassie smiled and nodded.

"Oh great." I said as I looked at Lash. "They have a club."

"I'll think about it but I'm making no promises." She said as Krista tried to sell her the idea. Later on after Lash left Krista and Cassie were watching TV and I was getting the popcorn. I heard the phone ring and went over and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Hi. It's Layla."_ She said with an uneasy voice

"Hi. What's up?"

"_Um. . . . . . . There's a rumor that you and Lash are together."_ She paused I didn't say any thing I was just standing there, frozen in time, for once.

"_I said it wasn't true because we all saw you guys fighting and he picks on you all the time and even Wills mom saw you fighting."_ Another pause I didn't speak. Krista got up to get water and saw me just standing there, she came over and tried to wake me up.

"Who. . . . Who said this?" I asked slowly

"_I don't know, I got an e-mail that said that someone saw you and Lash hugging and that you're dating secretly, and its only secret because we wouldn't like it if you were."_

"Oh." I looked at Krista. "I'll call you back Layla I have to go." I hung up the phone not waiting for a reply and picked it up again. I quickly dialed Lashes number.

"_Beep . . . . Beep . . . Beep."_ It was busy. I wonder if he heard. I have to talk to him I hung up and then my phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked quickly

"_Hi. It's Lash. Did you hear what Penny did? What are we gunna do? Should we lie or tell the truth? We could run away with the circus!"_ he started rambling

"Why are you so tense? Wasn't it because of my friends we were keeping it a secret?" I asked "How do you know it was Penny? Layla called and said she got an anonymous e-mail."

"_It has to be her she was the only one who saw. Anyway, yea it started about your friends but some of the guys who want revenge won't think twice about taking it out on my girlfriend!"_ he shouted through the phone.

"Fine." I said looking around "maybe we could avoid the subject all together." I offered

"_What? How?"_ he asked

"Every time they bring it up roll your eyes and say something in a bored tone like 'Please.' Or 'this again?' like you're not dating me." I said.

Krista, who was still in the kitchen, finally connected the dots and was running to the living room to tell Cassie what happened.

"_Ok sounds good. C ya." _He said and hung up. I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Life sucks!" I said as I watched the TV. Mom and Kevin came down stairs and started to make dinner. We were all surprised at this because Krista always makes dinner. Kevin and mom don't know how to cook more than Mac and cheese and hot dogs.

"Girls were having a special meal to day!" Kevin said sounding excited

"Yay." I said not even trying to act excited

"I'm going to eat at my house to day." Cassie said as she got up and left. We all knew that a 'special' meal is a meal mom and Kevin would both like to make but have no idea how to make it. For example, on my fourteenth birthday my 'special' cake was baked Alaska which was more like home made charcoal.

"So what is it today?" Krista asked not looking away from the TV.

"Nothing we can't handle." Mom said and shut the kitchen door. About half an hour later the door bell rang. I looked at Krista in confusion and opened the door where I was greeted by a certain rumor spreading girl holding a greasy bag with 'Speedy Suppers' written on it.

"Hello." I said with evil written all over my voice I then froze time and grabbed a video camera and a digital camera. I turned on the video camera and unfroze time taking a few pictures of Penny in her uniform.

"What would the school think if they heard about this?" I said "The queen of glam working in 'Speedy Suppers'?"

"What do you want?" she asked looking desperate

"Get rid of the rumor!" I said in a forceful tone.

"Fine, but you should know that I didn't start it." She said and handed me the food. "The whole idea of torturing you and Lash sounded all to good to deny." I handed her the money and walked into the kitchen thinking of who would have done it.

"What's up?" Krista asked me as we set the table. Then it hit her. "Weren't we supposed to have a 'Special' meal today?"

"Yea mom probably ordered out trying to pass it off as her own so we'll think she's a good cook." I looked at her. "Penny said that she didn't tell everyone about me and Lash."

"Well Speed didn't tell because he's very loyal to Lash and me and Cassie couldn't have told we were here all day." She looked up at me, "That leaves you and Lash."

"I didn't do it I was with you all day, and it was Lash's idea to keep it a secret so he wouldn't have told. Do you think someone else saw?" I looked at her in concern.

"No. there was no one else there to see. Penny probably lied." Mom and Kevin came down with disappointed faces. We ate and went to bed. The next few days were pretty boring me and Lash nearly go caught many times and were now masters at improvising. Homecoming was now two days away and most everyone had a date. It was Thursday at gym class and me and Lash were text messaging each other wile they put some new villains in their place.

"**wats ?"**

"_**NM. U?"**_

"**Same."**

"**_invites?" _**he was referring to the homecoming which I had gotten about ten invites to.

"**None. U?"**

"_**Ya I got 5!"**_

"**Wow!"**

"_**I cant meet u 2day."**_

"**B4 lunch?"**

"_**Ya sry. :("**_

"**GTG."**

"_**C u."**_

"**Bye" **at that we both hung up our phones and started paying attention.

**(A/N: Translation for Text Message Conversation)**

"**What's up?"**

"_**Not Much. You?"**_

"**Same."**

"**_Invites?" _**he was referring to the homecoming which I had gotten about ten invites to.

"**None. You?"**

"_**Yea I got 5!"**_

"**Wow!"**

"_**I can't meet you today."**_

"**Before lunch?"**

"_**Yea sorry. :("**_

"**Got to go."**

"_**See you."**_

"**Bye" **at that we both hung up our phones and started paying attention.


	13. Ch 13 Krista's chapter

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

(A/N: This chapter is going to be written from Krista's Point of View. My sister is helping me write this, and she's Krista, so we thought it might be interesting to have a chapter from her mind. Hope everyone enjoys, and if enough people like it, maybe she'll write another one from Kris's POV later in the story.

By the way, it's pretty slow at the beginning, because she couldn't figure out a way to start it.

Warning! LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! On to chapter 13!)

I was upstairs getting ready for school when I heard Shayla banging on my . . . . wall.

I quickly popped onto the other side and found her standing there.

"May I help you?" I asked, looking at her. She was wearing a pair of faded, ripped jeans, but still had her pajama top on. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Can I borrow you're yellow butterfly tank top?" she asked.

"Sure! Trying to impress Stretch Armstrong? How cute." I answered, smiling at her. Then I popped into my closet, grabbed the shirt, and ended up on her bed.

"You know, I think this is actually your shirt. Didn't I borrow it a while ago and forget to return it?" I asked, realizing I didn't remember buying the shirt. And I hate yellow.

"Yeah, it is my shirt, but I've told you that before. You just never gave it back." She said, walking into her closet and changing.

"Oh." I answered and left.

I ran downstairs to see what we had for breakfast. When I couldn't find anything interesting, or edible, I gave up.

I walked over to the stairs to yell for Shayla to hurry up.

"Krista dear, your father and I were talking and realized that it would be nice of you to bring Alex to school with you and your sister." Karenna said to me, as I was grabbing my purse.

"Alex is a freshman and has friends on the bus. He doesn't want me to bring him." I answered, hoping the annoying little twerp hadn't said anything to her.

"He said that you two just didn't want him around. That'd he embarrasses you because he's a sidekick." She said, looking at me in a disappointed way.

"He WHAT!" I yelled. "Are you kidding? You met Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta right?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course I did, what's that got to do with you bringing your brother to school?" she asked, looking mad that I was trying to change the subject.

"Well, K, they're all sidekicks. I don't have a problem with sidekicks. If I did, I wouldn't be talking to you, would I?" I asked, harshly, but teleported to Shay's room before she could say anything.

"I said I was coming!" Shayla said, sending me a glare.

"Your mom was just yelling at me! Sometimes I can't stand her."

"Oh shut up! She's just acting motherly." Shay replied.

"Well she's not my mother." I said in a cold tone.

"Can we just go?" Shay asked. She sounded pissed. Well I was mad too. First Alex, then Karenna, then Shay. If she turned on me I'd have no where to go. Maybe back to my mom's house in Boston, but I didn't want to go there.

"Yeah, whatever." I answered and grabbed her arm.

When we got to school, we went to our lockers and then headed for Will's where everyone usually was in the morning. The only one there was Ethan.

"Kris! Shay!" He called, "There's a meeting in the gym about homecoming. Everyone else is saving us seats. C'mon!"

"Coming!" I called, and we ran up to him, and the three of us rushed to the gym.

When we got to the gym, we sat down with our friends. Will, Layla, Zach and Magenta were all sitting together. Warren was sitting on the bench below them, and there was an empty space next to him for us.

I went right over to him and sat down. Shayla and Ethan sat down next to me.

Principal Powers was standing at the podium, waiting for the bell so she could make her announcement. We saw Cassie come in as the bell rang and she hurried over to us and sat down between me and Warren.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at me with a smile.

I just glared.

"Teleport into the fireplace or something? What's you're problem?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing." I answered, and turned my attention to Principal Powers.

"Whoa! You're starting to sound like hot head over here." She said, jerking her thumb towards Warren. He grinned evilly, and then winked at me. I blushed, and looked away.

Cassie leaned over me towards Shayla. "I think Warren's rubbing off on her."

"I think he's just rubbing her." She said in a haughty tone, not bothering to look over at us.

"Boy did I sit down in the wrong place." Cassie muttered.

"You can say that again!" I said looking at her.

"What?"

I looked pointedly at Warren.

"Oh!" She said, finally understanding. I figured she'd move or something. "That sucks."

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Principal Powers said, quieting down the room.

"Tomorrow night is Homecoming." Cheers went up from around the gym. "So, decorating will take place after school today. Anyone that is willing to stay late and help, we would greatly appreciate it. Now, you are allowed to bring a date, if you so wish, but it isn't necessary. Homecoming is not about dates, it's about having fun with your friends." She said. You could tell she wanted to hurry this up so we could all get to class.

"So, anyone that's going to help decorate, come to the gym directly after school ends and we'll start immediately. You will be able to buy tickets at lunch today, and after school today. If your parents are interested in chaperoning, have them give me a call. Also, this is a semi-formal occasion. No Jeans, baseball hats, or t-shirts. That's all for now. Off to class, all of you. Comets, away!" she shouted and left the room.

"Shay! Do you wanna go buy dresses after we decorate the gym?" I asked, hoping she was as excited as I was. Maybe she'd get over the whole being mad at me thing.

"Yeah! Wait, we're decorating the gym?" she asked.

"Duh! This is gunna be so much fun! Hey! Why don't you guys all come too! We could go to the mall and buy outfits after, and then maybe go get pizza or something?" I asked, deciding that we needed to make a whole day out of it.

"Do we have a choice?" Zach asked. Everyone smiled, and looked at me.

"Of course you do! You can come out with us tonight and have tons of fun, or sit at home alone, and no longer be my friend." I answered cheerfully, smiling as we started to go to class.

"I'm in." Layla said. "So is Will."

"I am?" Will asked, though he was smiling, so we all knew he was in.

"Ok cool! Me, Shayla, Cassie, Will, Layla, and Warren. Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Are you three coming too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Magenta answered for them.

"Yes! That's everyone!" I said, wicked excited that we were going to spend the whole day together.

"Why do I get the feeling we didn't have any say in this?" Will asked.

"We did't." Warren answered, as four of us went to one class, and the other five headed to another.

The day flew by, and finally lunch came.

I grabbed my food quickly and sat down next to Shayla.

I looked up and saw Warren standing in line. He smiled at me.

I smiled to myself, and looked down at my food, and started eating.

All of a sudden, an orange flew past my head.

"Hey!" I shouted and looked up. Warren was standing there, smiling, kind of red in the face, holding another orange, tossing it up and down.

"Did you just throw an orange at me!" I shouted, standing up.

"Yes I did!" He called back.

"Well your aim sucks!" I said.

"Let me try again!" he said and threw another one.

If I hadn't ducked it would have hit me in the head.

I turned around and looked at him. He was still smiling.

I glared. "Shayla! Give me an orange!"

"No!" She said, and grabbed her orange off her tray.

"Fine!" I grabbed my orange juice, teleported to him, dumped it on his head, and teleported back.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted, getting pissed.

"Juice!" I yelled back.

His hands lit up and he dried off.

"Talk about an attitude problem." Shayla muttered.

"What is your problem?" I shouted at him.

"Go to Homecoming with me!" he shouted.

"Ok." I shouted cheerfully and sat down, finishing my meal.

"Mission accomplished." Cassie muttered quietly from her seat next to me.

"Hey Magenta?" Zach started.

"I'll go with you." She answered.

"Cool." He said.

Everyone knew Will and Layla were going together. So that left Shayla, Cassie, and Ethan.

"Hey Shayla, want to go to the dance with me?" Cassie said, picking up and orange and throwing it at Shayla.

"Hey!" Shayla shouted.

"What? It worked for Warren."

"Um, no." Shay answered.

"I was just kidding! It gave me an excuse to throw something at you. Ethan? Want to bring me to Homecoming." She asked.

"You're not gunna throw anything at me, are you?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Who me? Throw something? Never!" She said, sarcastically outraged.

"Ok, cool. I'll go with you." He answered.

Now we all turned to Shayla. Then we heard Cassie humming the Death March.

We all looked up and saw Lash walking towards us.

"Hey Shayla," Lash said, rather loudly, calling everyone's attention.

"Oh God." Shayla muttered. "Yeah?"

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"Question of the day, isn't it?" I said, smiling at Lash.

"Um . . . ." Shay mumbled, looking at me.

"Duh!" I mumbled back.

"Sure!" She answered, looking at him, but refusing to look at our friends.

I looked at all of them and smiled.

They were all sending Shayla shocked expressions.

Shay stood up and walked out of the cafeteria without saying anything else.

"Um, did we miss something?" Will asked, still confused.

"Yup." Me and Cassie said at the same time. I winked at Lash and said, "Hey sexy!"

He left.

Warren glared at his back and everyone turned to look at me and Cassie.

"What?" Cassie said.

"Why did Lash ask Shayla to Homecoming?" Layla asked.

"'Cause they're dating. Have been for a few weeks." I answered, still smiling.

"So those rumors were true?" Will asked.

"I get it now!" Magenta said, smiling. "You two have known all along right? That's what those 'Stretch Armstrong' talks were about."

"Ding Ding Ding!" Cassie said. "We have a winner!"

"I still don't get it." Zach said. "What about Stretch Armstrong?"

I sighed, and shook my head.  
The bell rang and we all made our way to class.

The rest of the classes passed by like nothing.

Soon enough it was time to go to the gym to decorate.

When we all got there we saw Principal Powers waiting for people. We were the first one's to arrive.

"I'm glad someone decided to come." She said, smiling at us. "We've got all kinds of supplies. The 9 of you can do whatever you want, just make it look nice, please?" She said. "A few teachers will come by every so often to see how you're doing." She added, and left.

"Just us?" Will asked.

"Looks like it." I answered, and headed to the large box in the middle of the floor.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" I said, and grabbed the bags of balloons.

"What, couldn't wait for us?" we heard from behind us. We turned around and saw Lash and Speed standing there.

"Excellent!" I said, smiling. "Lash! Come here, I need your help."

He hesitated.

"Come on! I'm not gunna do anything!" I said, exasperated.

Lash walked over towards me. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take this net, and attach three of the sides to the corners of the ceiling." I explained.

"Why?"

"So we can put balloons up there. Will you just do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He muttered.

"Ok, so now we need to blow up the balloons. Do any of you guys have any other ideas?" I asked everyone.

"Not really. This was your idea. We're following you." Layla said, starting to blow up balloons with one of the pumps in the box.

Zach started blowing one up with his mouth.

Magenta rolled her eyes, hit him in the head, and walked over to get another pump.

Cassie levitated, and hung up streamers and ribbons along the sides of the net.

"Layla?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Is there anyway you could get plants in here? Maybe flower pots or vines along the walls or something?"

"Well, I suppose. There just decoration right?" she asked.

"Of course! Just to make it look nice." I answered, hoping she'd agree.

I knew how weird she was about using her powers. Though it was really weird.

She wouldn't use her powers at school, but she had no problem using them at her house, or Will's house, or even ours. Kind of strange if you ask me.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." She said and walked around, seemingly looking for a place to put them.

Suddenly, I noticed everyone stopped, and the noise was gone. I turned around and saw Shayla walking towards me.

"So, any more balloons?"

"You had to freeze time to ask me that?" I said, looking at her strangely.

"No, but I figured we could get all the balloons blown up now, and then they'd all be done so we could go shopping."

"Good thinking." I said, and we started to blow up the balloons.

When we finished, we cleaned everything up, and looked around.

"Looks good." I said.

"Very good." Shayla added, as she unfroze time.

Everyone looked around and saw that we were ready to go.

"I hate it when they do that. I feel like I've missed half my life." Cassie muttered, to no one in particular as she floated down from the ceiling.

When everyone looked around the balloons were hanging in the net, and decorations were set up at the entrance.

We built a little bridge at the entrance, with streamers and ribbons to make it seem like you were walking into another world.

There were flowers along the bottom of the gym, and vines crawling up the walls. Glitter, streamers, ribbons, and balloons were hanging around, strategically placed, and in the end, it looked pretty good.

We waited for Principal Powers to show up and tell us if it was all right. When she came, she approved our job.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"How are we getting out of here? Ron?" Will asked.

I looked at Will as if he'd just grown another couple heads. "Don't be silly! I'm teleporting us!" I said.

"This is so cool!" Zach said, excitedly.

"Everyone just hold onto each other. I don't want to leave anyone behind."

Once everyone was holding hands in a circle, we left, and ended up behind a mall near Will's house.

"Um, were we supposed to tag along?" Lash asked, looking confused about being at a mall. "I thought we'd be going to your house."

"You two can come. Just don't be rude." I answered, and we all walked into the mall.

The guys just sort of followed us as the five of us girls tried on dress after dress. Eventually, everyone had a dress that they liked, besides Cassie. She hates dresses.

"Ok," I whispered to Layla, Shayla, and Magenta, "We need to get her a dress, but she's not going to like it. Something black and red. Ok?" I asked, when Cassie was busy looking at a pair of army boots.

"Awesome." Shayla said, smiling.

We all split up, and went looking for something perfect for Cassie. Finally Magenta found the perfect dress for her. We bought it in her size, and then dragged her out of the store.

Now all of us had our dresses.

Layla had a long, green dress with silver trim along the hems. It had one long sleeve, and the other arm had two ribbons tied at the top that laced down her arm.

Magenta's was different color purples, with about three different layers, each ending higher than they other. It had sheer sleeves.

Cassie's was a blood red dress, with a sheer black covering that had glitter and flowers sown into it. Hers was sleeveless, but had spaghetti straps.

Shayla's was a light blue, strapless dress, that had sequins creating a paisley pattern on the skirt, and covered the bust.

Mine, was a hot pink halter styled dress with one layer, but had flowers sown into it with silver thread along the hem line and bust.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Speed asked.

"You can leave, you know." I said, giving him a nasty look.

"How come I can't be rude, but you can?" He asked.

"Because I made the rules, and no one objected. That's why." I answered, not bothering to look at him.

"Are we eating now?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Where do you guys want to go? There's a pizza place in here if that's ok." Layla answered.

"Yeah! Sounds good." Zach said.

"Pizza it is." Will added, as we all made our way to the food court.

Knowing that we still needed shoes and accessories, all of us girls, ate a slice of pizza, got a small soda and headed out while the guys were still eating.

"You think it's safe to run?" Speed asked, watching us leave.

"It's never safe to run." Warren said, knowingly, shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth. We made quick work of this shopping, wanting to get back to the guys before they decided to leave without us.

"Where did you girls go?" Ethan asked.

"Hell." Cassie answered.

"We needed accessories." I answered as we all dropped our numerous bags on the floor next to us.

"We can see that." Will said.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Zach said.

"You go next time." She said, glaring at everyone and no one in general.

When the guys finished eating, we all got ready to go home.

I'd gotten Warren a gift, but wasn't going to give it to him until tomorrow.

I brought everyone to Will's house, then Me, Cassie, Shayla, and Lash, all went to our house, and the evening ended.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see first chapter

(A/N I'm back due to popular demand. I had a hard time staying into the story but now I have a direction to take it in and will try not to abandon it ever again. And thank you to all of my loyal readers who never stopped reviewing this story. Enjoy, Its kind of a slow start)

"GIRLS I MADE CAKE!" My mom yelled upstairs.

It was Homecoming finally and all the girls were getting dressed and fighting.

"LET ME HAVE CAKE!!" Layla shouted as she tried to fight her way to the door.

"NO!! YOUR IN YOUR DRESS!!" Krista yelled back

"STOP YELLING!!" Magenta shouted exclaim

"FINE I'LL SCREAM!!"Layla yelled back and then started screaming like she was under attack.

"Any one seen the brush?" I asked too softly to be heard because Krista and magenta started screaming back at Layla.

"Fine." I said and froze time Krista realized she was the only one still screaming and stopped.

"What?" she asked annoyed

"Where's the brush?"

"Here" she said and took a brush out of her bag. I fixed my hair and Krista made sure she looked good and got into place.

"Ok I'm ready." she said and I unfroze time/

"LA LA LA LA" she screamed matching her pitch with Layla's and Magenta's.

"3..2...1"

BANG the door swung open and the girls stopped screaming at once.

"What?" Cassie said from her spot on top of the toilet watching the on goings.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHO'S HURT?" Will asked very worried as all the guys came tippling in.

"Why would you think someone is hurt?" Krista asked looking very confused

"You were screaming!" Warren said still panting from the run upstairs.

"No we weren't" Cassie said looking back at the other girls

"I didn't hear anything." I said looking back at Cassie.

"Ok I definitely heard screaming!" Lash said pointing a finger.

"Oh just go downstairs, we all know that you all just wanted to hurry us up!" Krista said wisely

"Well yeah, but there was still screaming!" Zach added nodding

"No there wasn't." magenta said calmly

"Now go wait downstairs." Layla said pointing a finger.

A little wile later the girls were done and headed down stairs to meet the boys. The guys were in the living room. Will, Zach, and Ethan were sitting on the stairs and speed and Warren were at the both sides of ht front door. Their parents were also there sitting in the armchairs, leaning against the wall, or just standing around.

"Oh girls you look lively!" my mom said being the first to notice us at the top of the stairs.

"Hey I have a question," I said reaching ht bottom of ht stairs. "What happened to meeting at wills?"

"Krista said to just meet here instead" Warren said putting his arm around her and behind him was a choirs of nods from everyone else.

"I know I forgot to tell someone." Krista said smiling Mischievously

"Ok." mom said holding up her camera and changing the subject. "Lets get pictures before you leave." we all made our way out of ht house, keeping Layla away from the cake.

All of the parents were there with their 'top of the line cameras' that most didn't even know how to use.

"Honey what does the blinking orange light mean?" Lash's mom asked looking up from behind her disposable camera.

"Its means that flash is on!" Lash said annoyed "Why are we taking pictures anyway, it's not prom?"

"Because Lash, its our bo-kids first Sky High dance and were excited!" my mom said trying to cover her mistake.

"Then she could at least take a picture of you or Krista instead of the twerp." he whispered to me and I smiled

"It's also Lashes first dance with a date!" his mom boisterously announced. "Now what do I do?" she asked turning back to her camera and ignoring everyone's reaction to her earlier statement. Lash tried to explain it to her but she wasn't really paying attention to anything he was saying and it was getting close to time to leave.

"PUSH THE TOP BUTTO-" Lash yelled

Click

"That's a keeper!" I said knowing it would only be used for blackmail due to Lashes redface and yelling.

"Let's get going!" will said starting to round everyone up. Once we were all in a circle ready to go Alex ran over and grabbed on just in time to steal a ride with us.

"OW!" he yelled in pain.

"Don't touch me freshman!" Warren growled and we made our way inside leaving Alex to wait for his date.

"So . . . do I have to dance with you?" Lash asked seemingly dreading it.

"Yup!" I said taking his had in mine.

"Can I make out with you after?"

"Yup!" I said smiling and entering the gym.

"Nice!" Lash said with a smile to match mine.

---------------------------------------POV change--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they smiling so much?" Warren asked.

"Well, what makes you smile when we talk about it?" Krista asked playfully.

"They would never do that though." Warren said with a smile creeping onto his face.

"And why not?" Krista asked defensibly.

"Because if they did, they know we'd kill him."

"Oh stop!" Krista said

---------------------------------------POV change--------------------------------------------------------------

Warren and Krista were flirting behind us and I could tell Krista would be asking for a peace of-.

January 31, 2008o you have any gum?" Krista asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and pulled two pieces of gum from my purse. "Thanks but we only need one." she took it and then led Warren over to a corner as she put the gum in her mouth. Slowly the group separated until it was only Lash and myself near the entrance.

I pulled Lash to the dance floor, after a few loud songs played there was a slow song and I decided to take advantage of the low volume.

"So Lash, can I ask you a question?" I asked as we continued to dance.

"What's on you mind?" he asked looking at me quizzically.

"Why did you work for Royal Pain?" I wasn't looking at Lash's face because I was afraid I had upset him, so I looked to my side only glancing at his face a few times.

"Well. . . You see. . .I had no choice." he finally said, sounding let down. I looked back at his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It was ether help her or die, ya know, she told us her plan and couldn't let us warn the others so we had to go along with it. I just pretended that I did it on purpose so I still seemed tough, but you kind of ruining that appearance." he ended it with a smile and pulled me in closer so my head was leaning on his chest.

"Oh. . . Sorry." I said still thinking about what he just said.

"Your friends said I was evil and did it all because I wanted to, didn't they?"

"Yeah, I didn't really believe the, so I thought I'd get your side of the story." the slow song stopped and a loud one came on. Lash grabbed my had and led me into the corridor.

"I'm not like that, eve though I may pick on freshman and sidekicks."

"Do you pick on Ethan?" I interrupted

"But I'm not a bad guy, I gut need to be able to do what I want, ok?" he continued with out answering me." Let me be bad, ok?"

"Fine. I like you when your bad, just not when your bad towards my friends."

"Who isn't your friend?"

"Speed." I said smiling

"Shayla Compromise."

"Find everyone that isn't Layla, Will, Warren, Krista, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, or Cassie."

"All the good ones." he crossed his arms and pouted at me, I just reached over and kissed him. Then the doors flew open and a flash went off. We pulled apart and looked around but no one was there.

"That's odd." Lash said still looking around suspiciously.

"Oh well, everyone already knows were a couple." I shrugged and grabbed hid hand. "Come on I need something to drink." and with tat we walked into the gym together.


End file.
